el paraiso
by touka-chan21
Summary: tomo mi mano y salimos del lugar hacia su coche el cual me llevaría a su departamento para pasar la noche ahí, pues ahora el era dueño de mi cuerpo y alma mientras que yo con paciencia iba siendo dueña de su corazón.


**Que tal minna ahora les traigo un fic menma x sakura. leí algunos hace unos días asi que me quede con ganas de escribir uno.**

**Disclaimer: naruto es propiedad de masashi kishimoto yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes**

**NA: es un fic con lemon asi que espero les guste.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo único**

"**el paraíso"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-se le ofrece algo mas namikaze-sama?-solte la pregunta obligada de cada noche, mi jefe me miro apenas levantando la mirada de sus papeles y me dijo que podía irme. Sali de la sala de juntas del hotel y camine hasta mi habitación. Organizar convenciones era un trabajo titánico, lo único bueno era que ino la directora de la agencia de eventos, nos hospedaba en lugares de primera.

Me sentía tan cansada asi que necesitaba con urgencia una ducha relajante, me desvestí y acudi a la tina, me sumergi en el agua tibia y cerre los ojos pensando en mi jefe menma, asi se llamaba y solo asi me atrevia a llamarlo yo en mis mas intimos pensamientos por que debía admitirlo, mi jefe me gustaba, desde sus carísimos y bien planchados trajes formales hasta aquella sombra de barba que la salía cuando se enfocaba mas en el trabajo y olvidaba rasurarse. Pero sobre todo me encanta su olor masculino y a sándalo. ¿a que sabrían sus labios? Y ¿Qué sentiría si me besara y poco a poco deslizara su lengua por mi cuello? El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta me saco de mi fantasia, por un momento maldije al servicio de habitación, suspire pesadamente y en menos de un minuto me puse la bata. Ya habría tiempo de secarme y lo mejor seguir fantaseando con menma haciéndome el amor.

Me acerque a abrir la puerta pero no era el room service si no mi jefe.

-me olvide de darle esto-me extendió una carpeta y al rozar mis dedos con los suyos pude recordar mi fantasia de nuevo.

Un escalofrio me recorrio al ver como desviaba su mirada a mi delgada bata, que dejaba traslucir la punta de mis senos, note como se relamia los labios y ese simple acto me infundio el valor que necesitaba

-quiere pasar namikaze-sama?-susurre

-no es necesario señorita haruno-contesto rudamente-descanse

Cerre la puerta e insatisfecha me meti en la cama, aquella seria una larga noche. Tres días después menma invito al equipo de trabajo a cenar para celebrar el éxito que habíamos tenido en la convención, por lo que decidi vestir espectacular esa noche, asi que me puse un vestido entallado negro y unos tacones azul medianoche, al llegar al lugar decidi tomar asiento a su lado y le sonreí, el desvio la mirada concentrándose en mis compañeros lo cual me incomodo y molesto de alguna forma.

.

.

.

.

.

No se que había hecho pero los últimos días apenas me dirigia la palabra, por kami, ni siquiera cuando teníamos que tratar de asuntos laborales me hablaba bien, lo único que pude notar es que al verme no apartaba los ojos de mi, ese dia que lo atrape mirandome por despistada roce mi pierna con la suya al acercarme a su portátil en el escritorio pero el se aparto como si le hubiese quemado, me sentí herida, tal ves lo que sucedió en el hotel había sido mi imaginación, asi que jure que no volveria a mirarlo como otra cosa que no fuera mi jefe.

De regreso a mi pequeña oficina guarde mis cosas pues se hacia tarde y debía irme ya. Estaba molesta eso era seguro. Llamaron a la puerta asi que supuse que naruto no había llegado por hinata y ella venia por mi pero me equivoque, era menma, me miro un par de segundos para despúes meterme a la oficina

-¿Qué diab…..-comencé pero el me callo con un beso, uno salvaje y nada delicado.

No tenia ni idea de lo que le pasaba pero al sentir sus labios contra los mios se nublo cualquier pensamiento racional de mi mente. El sabia tal y como me lo había imaginado, su lengua al jugar con lamia dejo un sabor delicioso a menta, sus manos enmarcaron mis caderas y mis senos se estrellaron en su fuerte y duro pecho endureciéndose bajo mi sostén.

-llevas toda la semana provocándome-susurro contra mis labios tuteándome, yo lo mire estupefacta pues la única vez que lo hice fue cuando lo invite a pasar a mi habitación en el hotel-sakura trate de ser decente y paciente pero ya no puedo mas- sentí un escalofrio recorrer mi espalda, era como si el depredador asechara a su presa-¿tienes idea de lo exitante que te veias en esa bata con la piel mojada?

-¿y por que no entraste a hacerme el amor?-las palabras salieron solas mientras repartia besos por su varonil mandibula

-por que soy tu jefe y te llevo 10 años-respondio jadeando, era cierto yo tenia 22 años cumplidos y el apenas iba por los 32 aun asi el no tenia la apariencia de un hombre mayor, se veía joven, radiante y exquisito

-¿crees que eso me importa?-gemi

-voy a cogerte-me susurro al oído-y voy a hacer que gimas mi nombre una y otra vez

Acaricio mi cuello con las yemas de sus dedos y con habilidad desabrocho los botones de la blusa que vestia ese dia, su lengua dibujo espirales en mi cuello mientras sus manos moldeaban una y otra vez mi cuerpo

-mirame sakura-ordeno autoritario mientras desabrochaba mi sostén negro lamio y succiono sin tregua alguna cada centímetro de mi piel ese hombre hacia que los gemidos se escaparan de mi sin control. Menma tomo mi trasero y me presiono contra el, nuestros sexos se rozaron cuando el me levanto cual pluma, yo enrede mis pierna alrededor de sus caderas haciendo mas profundo el roce.

Después del juego previo donde la ropa salio sobrando me recostó en el escritorio, rei cuando tiro desesperadamente las cosas que estaban sobre este al piso, el se coloco sobre mi y con una socarrona sonrisa recorrio con sus dedos mi intimidad

-estas tan humeda-me susurro-llevo tantos días preguntándome a que sabes-se bajo del escritorio acercándose peligrosamente a mi entre pierna-¿seras dulce o salada?-sus palabras me provocaron una oleada de placer-voy a saborarte sakura-separo mis piernas y se adentro con un dedo a mi zona mas intima, recorrio mi botón con maestria para después adentrar su lengua en mi interior, arquee mi espalda al sentir el calido contacto

-menma-gemi enredando mis dedos en su azabache cabellera, me sacudi ante los toques de su experimentada lengua pensando en que esta tal vez era una fantasia pues ese hombre era un sueño, siempre lo admire a pesar de que el era sumamente serio, colocaba sus barreras contra la gente y no dejaba que se acercaran a el, en definitiva mas que gustarme mi corazón sabia que yo lo amaba pero no me hacia ilusiones pues el jamas me correspondería "pero esta aquí ahora" me dijo mi subconsciente, no pude contradecirle pues una calidez se instalo en mi vientre ocasionando que llegara al climax, mientras los espasmos pasaban lo vi levantarse y sonreírme divertido, era la primera vez que veía una sonrisa de su parte, por lo general la única que sonreía era yo

-sakura-gimio mi nombre al sentir como lentamente rozaba su miembro con mis manos fue un vaivén lento pero seguro, el me abrazo sin dejar de suspirar, debo admitir que me sentí poderosa al verlo de esa forma, sonreí satisfecha mientras el retomaba el control, tomo mi mano con fuerza y la coloco en su hombro mientras con la otra guiaba su gran erección a mi entrada, rozo con rudeza mientras yo gemi de placer puro, tomo mi mentón con su otra mano y me hizo mirarlo, el sonrojo se hizo presente cuando vi sus ojos oscurecidos por el placer y la lujuria, me sonrio una vez mas y me beso, pero esta vez el beso fue diferente, lo sentí mas tierno, como cargado de amor, deseche esa idea de inmediato pues lo único que el y yo manteníamos en esa pequeña oficina era solo sexo y nada mas-¿quieres que lo haga lento o rápido?-no pude responder siquiera pues su miembro se adentro de golpe dejándome sin aliento-kami, estas tan apretada- jadeo, su boca busco la mia mientras su lengua acariciaba mis labios, cada estocada era rápida, sus caderas chocaban con las mias haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara pero el no permitia que yo dejase de mirarlo, me sentí desfallecer al sentir como el calor se acumulaba en mi interior-sakura, vente para mi, quiero ver como te corres-gimio ardientemente, el orgasmo se presento mientras gritaba su nombre me importo poco si alguien nos escuchaba pues había cumplido un sueño que muchas veces veía lejano, mientras los espasmos aun recorrían mi cuerpo sentí como el se aferraba a mi y jadeaba mi nombre con fuerza, se derramo sobre mi dejando caer su peso sobre mi aun aturdido cuerpo.

Días después camine hacia su oficina.

-¿se le ofrece algo mas namikaze-sama?-solte la pregunta obligada de cada noche, menma me mira y con aquella sonrisa que solo me mostraba a mi se acerco

-sabes que si sakura-contesto besándome, tomo mi mano y salimos del lugar hacia su coche el cual me llevaría a su departamento para pasar la noche ahí, pues ahora el era dueño de mi cuerpo y alma mientras que yo con paciencia iba siendo dueña de su corazón.

.

.

.

.

.

**bueno** **termine espero le haya gustado, con gusto recibiré sus reviews ya que me aventurare a crear mas fics con parejas imposibles, sin mas nos leemos después, jane**


End file.
